A Step Back For A Better Tomorrow
by Gluttonous Mimic
Summary: Steven awakes back in the past with no recollection on how it happen. With all his powers intact, including his more conflicted power, what consequences await Steven who wants a better future? Rating may change over time. Please read Authors Notes!
1. Old Universe, New Possibilities

**Authors Note:**

**Hello there everybody! Names Gluttonous Mimic, but you can just call me Mimic. I'm new to this whole writing thing, and I'm not very confident in my skills, but that's why I'm here! I'm here to improve myself by practicing, and improving through it! I've been reading stories from FanFiction for awhile, and I've been inspired by everyone here to try my best to give it a try! This is my first post, so I'm looking forward to a lot of constructive criticism. Unless you're criticism is baseless and it's just meant to beat me down. Then it'll just be ignored and deleted! Huzzah!**

**A Steven Universe FanFic for my first post, really? Well, Steven Universe is already an interesting story to me with a lot of potential for "what if" scenarios, and I've read a couple of "back in time" stories, but a lot of them take weird turns. I was never satisfied with what I read, so I decided to write my own! Even if nobody else enjoys my take on it, it's more so for my own satisfaction.**

**I even made my own cover image for the occasion!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One - Old Universe, New Possibilities

Steven awoke suddenly from his slumber, not sure where he was. Breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and feeling a little nauseous. Steven looks around taking in his surroundings. Something was very off, he was back in his old house on the beach. His room was in plain view of the rest of the house, like when he was a... kid. He jumped out of his old bed and looked down at his form. Short and pudgy, after all his work to get in shape, he's back to square one. He sighed in frustration, but why was all this happening?

Steven walked down the steps and went straight to the restroom. After rinsing his face off Steven looks at himself in the mirror. "So, I am a kid again, and back in the past as well I suppose, because ofcourse I am... aaggghhh", he groaned in frustration."What happened...", Steven contemplated what caused this to happen. "Last thing I remember I was... I was...", He strained to try and remember exactly what had happened to him. "Why can't I remember? What can I remember?" He went into deep thought into his past, or rather future events? What was todays date?

Steven opened the restroom door slightly to peek outside. it was still dark out, and the gems were nowhere to be seen. He ran across the house and grabbed the calendar and rushed back to the restroom. After locking the door behind him Steven looked at the calendar to find he was at a point in time roughly after Lapis left Earth and his Dad helped fix the Geode, and some other stuff. "What happened next?", Steven pondered to himself. "I'll figure that out later, but I still can't remember how I got here! Think Universe, what's the most recent thing you can remember?". "Last thing I remember was dealing with Cactus Steven, and... why can't I remember the rest? I know there was more. Agh, it'll come back to me. For now I need to know more about my current predicament." He proceeds to move to the middle of the restroom. "Now let's see..." He proceeds to summon his shield. "I already know I can do that at this point, but...", he then summons two shields, then enlarges them both almost the size of the room. "Okay, at least I can still do the basics", he then dematerializes the shields and summons his bubble, spikes protrude around the bubble shortly after. He then disperses the bubble and repeats the process on his hands. "Okay, at least I know I can pretty much do all my things with my shields and bubbles, but now comes the moment of truth." He hops in the air and floats in place feeling immensely relieved he still had his floating powers. "Phew, at least I have all my powers intact" he then floats down, but slips on a bit of water as he lands. He fell forwards and hit his face on the sink. "Rrggghh, are you serious!" He then hits the ground out of frustration and anger from the pain, but then is immediately shocked at the sound of cracking tile. He looks at his hand as it glows pink along with the rest of his body. "No no no!", he shakes himself off and calms down, causing his pink form to fade. "That's the last thing I need the present gems to see", he looks himself in the mirror and notices he now has a black eye forming. He licks his hand and touches his eye, for it to fully heal seconds later. " and that was the last test...", he sighs and leans his back against the opposite wall and places his hand on his head. "What am I going to do? Back in the past with all my powers... I have all my powers... Maybe I can make use of this? A better future! I should tell the gems!" He elatedly makes his way to the restroom door when it struck him."Wait... the other gems don't know I'm Pink Diamonds son... They don't know about Spinel, Bismuth, The Cluster, Jasper, Peridot... Wait..." Steven grabs the calendar off the floor and thinks about events as thoroughly as possible. "Peridot sends the robonoids and visits the warp tomorrow, how should I play this out?" He thought to himself intensely trying to figure out every possible scenario that might benefit a better future. "Certain things need to happen naturally like before, or else too many changes might occur and I won't be able to predict or change it for a better tomorrow." He was grateful Garnet taught him specifically how her future vision worked. It turned out it was just taking all the possible factors and just giving a simple prediction of what might happen. That's why she didn't know about Spinel and her injector, the destablizer with Jasper, or the robonoids and peridot. She didn't know they existed so they were outside her future vision. "Am I outside her future vision? She knows current Steven, but surely she doesn't know Future Steven is now in his place. I'm, how did she put it? I'm on a completely different branch in time." He then thought about the differences between the gems now compared to the future. "The gems are so much different compared to the way I know them in the future. I think they still have things they need to experience naturally before I tell them about certain events, so I think it's best if they're kept in the dark for now. As for me..." He looks at himself examining his past self. "I guess I'm back to square one when it comes to my body. Well, I guess I'll just have an early start for a better Steven Universe!" He looks at the clock on the wall and sees it's nearly time for his morning routine. "Well, it's no time like the present! Might as well have an early start." He grabs all his things and begins his routine.

Steven makes his way out of the restroom after his daily morning routine. Pearl was already in the kitchen making him breakfast, "Oh Steven! You're up rather early this morning." Steven looked at Pearl, she was always so caring to him, but he now knew why. She was just following her instincts as a Pearl. Taking care of her Diamond. "Hey Pearl, and how are you doing this morning!?" She still had her backed turned to the stove making eggs and bacon. "Oh, well I'm doing just fine thank you. You sound like you're in a good mood, did you sleep well?" She turned around, handing him his breakfast. "Yeah, and thanks for the breakfast Pearl!" Pearl walked off and started tidying up the house while Steven ate. He missed her cooking, she seemed to always cook meals to perfection for someone who never actually ate. In the future he began making his own meals as to not be a bother to her, and to make himself feel more mature. So coming back to more simpler times felt nice, and less stressful. He finished his breakfast and washed his dishes. Pearl came back around to the kitchen and noticed this, "Oh Steven, um... washing the dishes?" Steven had just finished putting his dishes on the dish rack. "Um, yeah. I just thought I might as well wash the dishes since you cooked for me." Pearl looked at Steven proudly at his thoughtful act,"Oh well, thank you Steven, but you don't have to worry about that. You know I normally do the cleaning." Steven looked at her with a smile, "Oh, no problem Pearl, well I'm going to go have a walk around Beach City. See you later!" Pearl looked at him with smile on her face, "Well okay, you be safe okay!" Steven ran off out the door, and Pearl looked up at the picture of Rose Quartz and a frown slowly formed on her face.

Steven was in the middle of Beach city looking around at the things yet to change. He saw Lars and Sadie entering the Big Doughnut. Sadie didn't start a band, and Lars wasn't pink. Suddenly, Steven was washed over with a feeling of relief and sadness at once, "Lars didn't die... He didn't Die!" Steven began to see so much potential for the future. He started to really think about all the good he can do with this restart. All the people and gems he can save before certain events! Like Bismuth, and Spinel, "Spinel...", The words left his mouth he thought as he made his way down the boardwalk. He thought of all the possible ways he would go about approaching her. Thinking of the right ways to approach someone like Spinel going through the initial shock of Pink Diamond abandoning her for almost six thousand years. He didn't have the Galaxy warp or his observatory yet. So how was he going to reach... Steven eyes widen in realization, "Peridot is coming to fix the warp tomorrow!", Steven smacks both of his hands on the sides of his face with glee. "I can't believe the luck, but I can always just heal the warp now that I have control over my healing spit now... I think?" He wasn't sure since the time Peridot forced him to try and heal the warp he couldn't, and he hasn't tried since. "It's best if I don't rely on my healing powers for now just in case. Now..." Steven thought how he was going to go about making sure the gems didn't find out about the robonoids, especially Garnet. They didn't find out about them until Steven brought them to attention last time, so maybe if he doesn't say anything they won't know? Peridot will leave like last time because of the sticker as well, so he won't have to worry about her sticking around for too long. After Peridot's gone he can warp to the Garden and some how convince Spinel to be his friend and come back to Earth with him. It'll take quite a bit of explaining and dodging questions from the other gems, but it'll be worth not having Spinel attack the Earth in the future, "Oh yeah, it's all coming together."

After spending most of the day walking around Beach City thinking about events yet to happen and how he can influence different outcomes for a better future, Steven began making his way back home. He had a plan for tomorrow, which meant he would be needing more rest, because it was going to be a long night. Steven reached the beach house when he saw Garnet entering the house. He began to hesitate when he reached the stairs. He needed to be especially careful around Garnet, any out of character action will immediately get her attention and she'll know something is wrong. "Okay." Steven mentally prepares himself as he walks up the stairs. As he reached for the door he heard Garnet speak. "Pearl, what's wrong?", Steven peeked through the window, and he saw Pearl sitting on the couch sort of out of it. "Pearl!", Garnet raised her voice ever so slightly to get her attention. It seemed to have worked as Pearl blinked a couple of times and finally responded to Garnet."Oh, Garnet! Um, was there something you needed?", Garnet didn't respond. Instead she grabbed her visor and adjusted them slightly. Steven new what she was doing. Garnet by habit seemed to grab her visor and adjust them whenever she began using future vision. Steven felt the sweat run down his forehead, he had something like a knot in his throat, making it hard to breathe. "I asked what's wrong.", Pearl looked up at Garnet, "Oh you know, just thinking about Rose and the old days..." Garnet seemed to have glanced toward the warp and walked up to Pearl. "Why don't you come with me for awhile. A mission should do you some good." Pearl looked up to her and smiled. "I'd like that." The Temple door in the back opened up and Amethyst walked through, Garnet turned to her,"Amethyst we're going on a mission." Amethyst looked up at Garnet, "Okay, just let me grab a snack to go." Steven felt as though this was about the right time he should enter. As soon as he opened the door and put a foot inside Garnet turned to him, "Steven we're going on a mission, would you like to come with us?" Steven knew declining would immediately raise suspicion, so he replied quickly, "Really! Yeah I wanna go with ya'll!" Steven knew he needed his rest, but he needed to not get Garnets undivided attention so early. He thought about the possibilities of letting her know, but Garnet was overly protective and feared what her future vision didn't see. That's why she always seem to hide from or attack things that were new to her. Always making the cool calm and collected gem to make mistakes. Garnet began to walk to the warp along with everyone else when Steven's stomach began to growl rather loudly. Everyone turned to look at Steven, and Steven remembered he only ate breakfast and it was already near the afternoon. "Oops, guess I was having so much fun on my walk I forgot to eat lunch." He chuckled to himself. Pearl pointed to the refrigerator,"Steven you didn't come home for lunch so I put it away for you." Steven saw his opportunity and took it,"Hey Garnet, I think I'll stay and eat, but can I go on the next mission ya'll guys go on?" Garnet adjusted her visor. Stevens heart beat quickened, but tried his hardest not to show his worry physically. Garnet replied, "No..." Steven worriedly opened his mouth about to protest, but Garnet continued,"Not the next mission, but the one after." Steven a little dumbstruck lifted his arms in the air,"Yay! Ya'll be safe okay!" Garnet nodded and turned to the warp pad. Amethyst was slowly eating a stick of butter while waiting for the others. Pearl stepped on the warp pad and before they can warp away Steven called out to Pearl. "Pearl, thanks for the food." Pearl looked at Steven giving him a smile and a wave, "Be sure to reheat it before you eat it." Steven nodded in confirmation. The gems then warped away.

After eating his meal, Steven got a backpack ready for his encounter with Spinel. "Need to be prepared for the long hall, just in case something goes wrong." After packing some food and a change of clothes, Steven hid the backpack in the cabinet underneath the stairs. The preparations were done, and Steven turned in early that night to get the rest he needed for the long night after the following day. What will happen, only time will tell.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So how'd you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Is it too short, too long, not punctuated right, not make sense on some parts? Leave a detailed or simple review of your thoughts on it! All thoughts are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading, and have a good day... or night! Thanks again, bye bye!**


	2. A Lonely Gem And Unforeseen Consequences

**Authors Notes: Hello Everybody, I'm back! First I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and all the helpful advice to improve myself. Many thanks! I tried implementing everyone's advice into this chapter, but I'm not sure if I did a good job at it. In any case I'm looking forward to everyone's input on this chapter as well!**

**A few thanks and comments**

**ChibiZephyr - Thanks for all the great advice. I tried implementing as much as I could, but you'll have to forgive me if certain parts still have my previous writing habits. I'm still learning all this, but everyone's feedback is speeding up that process. Doesn't help that my main form of learning is Trial and Error. That's really helpful brain. In any case thanks again for the tips.**

**WATERDOG139, BewareTheShadows - Thank you for letting me know, and I know what you mean. I often have trouble reading other fanfictions because of the same issue. Having to reread lines and sometimes losing place of where you were in the middle of the paragraph, so I've taken your advice and spaced out the paragraphs a little more to not make it seem too cluttered. Let me know how it is, and if I did it adequately enough.**

**Everyone Else - Thank you all for enjoying my story so far! I plan on continuing the story as long as I can, so look forward to that. The time line may take some weird changes, due to characters and actions being taken out of order. Some events even overlapping. The way I would rationalize it to all play out anyway.**

**Again, thank you all for your support and tips on writing. I'll be looking forward to everyone's reviews. Don't be afraid to be honest! I may bruise like a banana, I think I'm mentally stable enough to take some flak... maybe.**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two - A Lonely Gem And Unforeseen Consequences

Steven awakes the next morning with a big yawn and stretch, feeling well rested. He takes in his surroundings and seeing he was still in his old room. Realizing yesterday wasn't a lucid dream, but in fact his reality.

He looks down at himself still in bed and sighs,"Looks like I'm still here... but... perhaps it's for the better." Remembering his plans for a better future, Steven jumps out of bed with youthful vigor to start his morning routine.

After coming out of the restroom, Steven met with Pearl on her way to the kitchen. "Morning Pearl!"

Pearl turned to him with slight surprise in her voice,"Oh Steven!" You're up early, slept well I presume?" She proceeded to the kitchen to start cooking. Steven sat at the counter while she began cooking.

"Yeah, I slept great actually!" Steven kicking his feet in his seat while he looked at Pearl cook. It was rather relaxing being back like this. Care free without all the responsibilities thrust upon him from his moms decisions in the future. He almost felt free, albeit temporarily.

Pearl finishing breakfast turns and hands it to Steven,"There you go Steven."

Steven took his time eating what Pearl prepared for him. Just living in the moment. Meanwhile Pearl waited there behind the counter. After finishing he thanked her and proceeded to the sink.

Pearl stood in front of him, and stuck her hand out. "Here Steven, I'll wash that for you."

Steven stared at her hand for a sec, and instead began walking around her to the sink. "It's okay Pearl I go-" Before he could finish his sentence she grabbed onto the plate. Steven a little taken aback kept a firm grip on the plate, but gave Pearl a confused look. "Um, Pearl?"

Pearl gave Steven a look of desperation. He let the plate go, causing Pearls expression to quickly change back to her calm self. She turned away and began cleaning.

Steven feeling a little confused, left Pearl with the cleaning. Deciding to leave go find something to preoccupy his time until later tonight.

Steven made his way to the Beach staring out into the Ocean. Feeling the nice breeze, the calm waves, and the warm morning sun. He sat there for awhile thinking about the future yet to happen. Wondering on ways to turn each major event in his life into a better outcome. Thinking intensely, staring off into space as time flowed by around him. When he was snapped back to reality as he heard the sound of crunching sand approach him. He turned and saw Amethyst approaching him.

"Hey Steven what's up, why are you just sitting here, your normally out in beach city by now?" Amethyst stood there leaning on her hip a little with her hand holding it. Steven blankly stared at her for a little too long before he replied. Amethyst seeming to get a little uncomfortable with the silence with a look away and a scratch of her head.

"Oh, uh... I was just enjoying the morning vie-" He turned to realize the sun was much higher in the sky then when he first sat down. Seeing how it was roughly around noon now. "I mean nooning view?" He turned back to Amethyst with a shrug and an unsure smile.

"Pfft, nooning!" Amethyst began chuckling at Stevens joke.

Steven chuckled with her, and grew a little nostalgic of the past Amethyst. "Hey Amethyst, wanna go to Funland with me?"

Amethyst perking up from the proposition, "Yeah, that sounds great!"

Amethyst and Steven spent a good amount of time at Funland. Having all sorts of fun, and getting into a bunch of hijinks. Steven was enjoying himself like old times, although he felt bad for raising Mr. Smileys blood pressure, but it was all in good fun. Afterwards, they were sitting on a bench eating some fry bits. He wanted to just order a normal batch of fries, but he could only imagine the look Amethyst and Peedee would give him. It reminded him of how annoying he would be demanding fry bits until they gave'm to him. It was one of the more shameful things he hated about his childish actions from the past. He reached into the bag but only grabbed air. He looked over at the now empty bag, and then Amethyst. She leaned back on the bench satisfied and burped. Probably for the best, since fries were actually kind of fatty.

Amethyst sat forward,"So Steven, what's next?"

"Oh, um..." Steven looked around noticing how late it was getting. "I think I'm going to head back." Steven pointed in the general direction of the Beach House.

Amethyst shrugged,"Alright."

They walked back to the Beach House and through the front door. The house was quiet, except for the sounds of their foot steps. Amethsyt sat on the couch, and Steven went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. The few fry bits he ate not being filling. When he noticed another container with food from Pearl. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the container, feeling it was still warm.

After eating his food and cleaning his dishes. He went up to his room and looked through some of his old things. The toys he had put away, stuffed animals he no longer needed, games he had long ago beat. He had changed so much in the future. Remembering he didn't get his own personal room out of view of the rest of the house until he changed into his older self. The change was sudden, and the other crystal gems were freaking out thinking he was forcing it again, but with that change came many others.

While Steven was reminiscing about things yet to happen the warp activated and Garnet appeared. She walked into the front room getting Amethysts attention. "We're going on a mission." Amethyst shrugged and made her way to the warp pad.

At that moment Pearl walked in from the Temple door, seeing Amethyst standing on the warp. She gave a quizzical look, "Amethyst?"

Amethyst turned her head over to Pearl,"Hey P."

Garnet walked up to them and onto the pad,"Pearl come on we have a mission."

Pearl simply nodded and walked up to the pad.

Steven saw them leaving,"Bye guys, ya'll be safe! Oh, and bring me back something cool!"

Garnet nodded, Amethyst gave a thumbs up, and Pearl smiled and waved,"Make sure you get plenty of rest!"

Steven then nodded to them,"Okay, I will!" He then waved to them as they warped away. Which seconds afterwards something crashed through the roof and on to the floor. Steven looked at saw the robonoid. He picked it up and looked at the warp pad with determination

"Sorry guys, but I have my own mission to go on..."

He licks his hand and touches the floor where the robonoid landed. Watching as the floor boards return to their original state. He then turns and runs to retrieve his back pack. He swings it around his shoulder, and runs for the warp pad.

"I'm coming Spinel."

Steven appears at the Homeworld warp and sees as other robonoids begin arriving as well.

"Okay, it's almost time." He places the robonoid he was carrying down and properly put his back pack on. He saw the robonoids begin repairing the warp, and saw that as his cue. Using his floating powers, he jumps behind one of the pillars that encircled the platform of warp pads and waited. After a little while, the robonoids finished repairing the Homeworld warp. Shortly after, the pad lit up, and Peridot appeared.

She stomped the warp pad a few times and began updating her logs. Steven couldn't help but notice how tall she used to be. He had been around her for a while without her limb enhancers, it just seemed so alien to him. He then wondered after getting back on good terms with Homeworld, why didn't she try getting her limb enhancers back?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw her turn and walk down the steps and pick up his sticker he put on the warp long ago.

"This site may have been compromised." He heard her say, as she rushed back up on the warp and placed a device down and she warped away. The device detonating causing all the robonoids to cease functioning.

Steven hopped back onto the platform, and rushed over to the warp pad. "Please take me to the Garden." He closed his eyes and filled his mind with thoughts of Pinks Garden as the warp pad activated and was warped away.

Steven was surrounded by the white light of the warp stream. He was nervous, hoping he was going to the right place, but it wasn't just that. He worried that his early confrontation with Spinel wouldn't go as planned. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to try. Steven felt the momentum of the warp stream slow as he reached his destination.

As the white faded, his vision was met with the sight of an over grown garden. "I made it." He looked around seeing dead plants, overgrown vines, and roots growing through the foundation of stone. He narrowed his vision to the middle path where he saw her.

"Spinel..."

She was standing there in the middle of a ruined walkway, with roots and vines growing around her legs. Her form was worn, her colors faded, and she had a mixed expression of exhaustion and walked down the steps of the warp pad, and made his way to her.

Spinel tilted her head,"W-who are you?" She then looked down at Steven as he approached getting a better look at him. "What are you?"

Steven now closer to her saw how big she was. She was a little taller then Amethyst in her current form, but she was much taller then him as his younger self. "Hi, my name is Steven Universe."

"Steven? You don't look like any gem I've seen before." She looked at him up and down, leaning left and right still trying to figure him out.

"Oh, well you're half right, I'm a half gem half human hybrid from Earth" He reassured her by lifting his shirt revealing his gem.

"Earth...?" Spinel looked at him with surprise, and then excitement. "Have you seen Pink Diamond, when will she be coming back!?" She was a mixture of bouncing and shaking in place. Her feet still glued to the floor with roots and vines.

Steven was a little taken aback by her eager question. He wanted to ease into the subject but now he was forced into it now. "Um, Spinel..."

Her expression brightening as she heard her name. "Oh, you know who I am! I knew she wouldn't forget about me!" Spinel began giggling to herself. Steven visibly disturbed knew this was already taking a turn for the worse, but he needed to tell her the truth. In his experience, lying only led to further issues and distrust among the individuals.

"Um, Spinel there's something I need to tell you about Pink." He seemed to have got her undivided attention. Feeling the pressure from her unnerving crooked smile, he swallowed a knot in his throat and readied himself for her reaction. "She's gone..."

Spinel stared at him. Her smile turning into a frown, and her brow furrowing. "What do you mean,"She's gone?" The mood turning dark, matching the dead silence of the overgrown garden. Making it difficult for Steven to breathe from the pressure of the situation.

"She's gone Spinel. Pink left you here, and she's not coming back." Steven felt the sting of the truth leave his mouth, and float around him and Spinel souring the mood further. He looked at Spinel expecting her to lash out.

Spinel began trembling, the frustration visible on her face, teeth gritted, eyes changing in dilation. Steven readied himself, but then he noticed her eyes began to tear up, and she began crying. She covered her face with both hands to hide her sorrow.

Steven felt bad having had worded what he said the way he did, but it was the best he could do. He began approaching her in an attempt to comfort her. "Spinel, I-" Steven was thrown with a sudden punch from Spinel. He flew back hitting a pillar, almost losing consciousness. Steven picked himself up in time as he looked up and barely managed to avoid another direct punch. Just barely grazing his cheek.

Spinels torso was stretched upward, and her arms were stretched to the side with her fist becoming larger. "LIAR!" She screamed at him. "She wouldn't just leave me here, I'm Pinks best friend!" She launched another punch at him causing dirt and rock to fly from the impact. Seeming to have landed a direct hit Spinel smirked.

When the dust settled, Steven was revealed to have been protected from her attack by his bubble. "I'm not lying Spinel, it's the truth! She left you here with no intention of coming back." Steven looked at Spinel with determination.

Spinel looked at Steven with building anger. She threw a flurry of punches at Steven, but each of her punches bouncing off his bubble. She then grabbed her heart shaped buns on her head and pulled them out of frustration. Causing her buns to become undone and change into spiked out pigtails.

Steven holding fast kept on. "She went to Earth with no intention of coming back here, or Homeworld." Spinel looked at him with confusion as he continued. "She couldn't stand what the colonizing process was doing to the planet, so she turned to the other Diamonds to persuade them to leave Earth the way it was. They didn't listen so she turned herself into something they would have to listen to. A threat."

"I don't care about any of that! Where is she? Where is Pink Diamond now!?" Spinel yelled at him still punching his bubble. Steven beginning to feel the strain from her continued attacks, noticed cracks begin to form on his bubble.

"She attacked her own colony under the new name of Rose Quartz. Her war for Earth lasted thousands of years, until she finally decided to fake her own shattering." Spinel was still punching, laying siege to his bubble, the cracks slowly spreading around it. "The Diamonds unleashed an attack that warped the forms of all the gems on Earth, friend and foe, except for a few she managed to protect with her shield.

"So what huh? She left me here and made new friends on Earth? Is Pink too busy having fun with her new friends that she hasn't come and told me this herself!? Instead she had to send a hybrid from her fancy new colony to tell me this!? Where is she!?" Spinel grabbed Stevens bubble with both hands and twirled it around herself, eventually slamming it on the fountain in the middle of the Garden, causing it to pop.

Steven now drenched in the black muddy water from the broken fountain, stood up. "She's gone Spinel, because after the war she settled down and fell in love with a human, and she then gave up her physical form to give birth to a hybrid." Spinel launched another punch and Steven summoned his shield and deflected it. "I'm that hybrid, my name is Steven Quartz Universe!" He stood there confidently. His gem glowing through his muck drenched shirt.

Spinel even more furious stretched herself all the way to him with her hands outstretched. "You're lying!"

Steven caught her hands in a grapple and was pushed back from the momentum of her lunge. "What do I have to do to make you believe me Spinel!" Steven starting to feel the frustration of her not wanting to listen to the truth.

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind Steven Universe! Pink will come back for me, and we will have fun just like before!" Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and a crooked smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Steven was nearing his limit, and he was just so upset at Spinel for being so reluctant to accept what he said as truth. He furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth as he let his anger take over.

Spinel was at the edge of victory before she began to struggle with Steven. Either she was getting weaker or he was gaining strength. It was then that she got her answer. She saw Steven slowly begin to glow, but it wasn't the glowing that startled her, it was the color. Steven was glowing a brilliant pink, and she felt a mix of emotions. Her vision was overlapping Pink Steven and Pink Diamond.

Steven saw Spinel was distracted with his little display, and took advantage. He quickly moved in close and wrapped her in a hug. Spinel stunned at this sudden action couldn't react properly to stop him from his next action. He then pulled her, causing her feet to be up rooted from the spot she had still been standing in for far too long, and like a plug being torn from its socket. Spinel went lifeless with no energy to keep herself up.

"I lost..." She mumbled to herself.

Her body was just lying stretched across the Garden and over Stevens shoulder. Not sure what to do next, he just sat there with her, still embracing her with the hug that pulled her away from her delusions. They sat there for awhile in the silence of the Garden. His Pink form long dissipated.

Spinel began to retract her limbs slowly, eventually coming back to her original form. She was still slumped over Stevens shoulder, but she didn't really say or do anything else.

"Spinel?" He called her name hoping to get some sort of reaction from her, verbal response, a bit of movement, but nothing happened.

"Spinel, come back to Earth with me." He felt something of a twitch from her, so he took that as confirmation that she was at least listening. "I know Pink left you, and I know it hurts but... Staying here, with the Garden being a constant reminder of what she did to you, I don't think that'll be good for you."

"Why do you care?" He heard Spinel mumble from over his shoulder. "You should have just left me here like she did..."

"I can't do that to you Spinel. It's not something a friend would do." Steven felt her grab onto the back of his shirt.

"W-what did you-" She began trembling slightly.

"I'll be your friend Spinel." Her grip tightening, she began to sob lightly. "Although I won't be able to be like Pink, I'm hoping to be better." He began patting her back to ease her down.

They stayed like that for a little while until she calmed down. Steven stood up and presented her with his hand to help her up. "Come on Spinel, let's go."

"I'm not so sure. What's Earth like anyway?" Spinel grabbed her arm in uncertainty, and gazed up at the warp longingly.

"It's beautiful, there's tons of life and even more friends waiting for us." Steven reassured her.

"More friends?" Spinel tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, there's Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, Lion, and a whole town of others!" Steven threw his hands up for emphasis. Spinel looked at him with awe.

He presented his hand to her again. She reached for it, but hesitated and began pulling back. Steven took the initiative and reached for hers."It'll be okay Spinel, I'll be here for you!"

"O-okay." Spinel nervously followed Steven up the steps. Before they could step on the warp he turned to her.

"Hold on for a second." He then took off his back pack and took out some spare clothes. Spinel looked on in confusion as she watched Steven change clothes. Now finished changing from his dirty attire from the confrontation with Spinel, he took up her hand again."Alright, are you ready?"

"Umm, what was-" Spinel eyed him up and down, giving Steven an idea of what she was trying to ask.

Steven tugged on his shirt as to present it to Spinel. "It's a human thing."

For Spinel, this only raised more questions, but her curiosity of Earth was more of a priority, so she nodded and looked toward the warp.

Steven grabbed her hand and stepped onto the warp pad. White light enveloped them and they were gone. Leaving the Garden back to its silence.

Steven and Spinel were silent during their time in the warp stream. He looked back at her. She was just staring straight ahead until she noticed his gaze. He smiled to her, and she returned a smaller smile with a worried look in her eyes.

Steven and Spinel arrive back on Earth. He saw the sun barely begin to rise over the horizon. she marveled at the sight, "It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, it sure is, and there are even more wonderful things to experience here on Earth!" Steven looked to Spinel with a reassuring smile.

She looked back to him,"I'd like that..."

They stood there enjoying the sunrise a little longer before they heard the warp activate. Steven looked back as he saw the Homeworld warp light up. Steven's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen.

As the white light dissipated Steven was horrified as he saw Peridot was back with company. His eyes immediately darted to Jasper who looked extremely annoyed.

"Look, I just need you to make sure my analysis of the Cluster is not disturbed. It will be just in and out." Jasper pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Fine just be quick about it, Yellow Diamond needs-" Jasper noticed Steven and Spinel in her peripheral vision, and she turned to them. "And who are you two?"

* * *

**Uh oh! Jasper this early? How will they handle Jasper appearing so early? Only time will tell!**

**Authors Notes - I always wondered what would happen if that warp wasn't destroyed. I would always imagine Peridot would come back with some one like Jasper, the Rubies, or maybe some other gems stuck with escort duty. I decided to go with Jasper, and I can only think of the possible ways this early encounter would play out. Many possibilities to choose from! Also, this was my first time writing a fight scene. How was it? I felt I could've done better, but I don't know. There's always something to improve.**

**In any case, I will be a little busy these next few weeks, so chapter three may take a bit of time. Also, we're now officially off the beaten path, so things will be similar, but so much different! I can already feel the headache on how different certain events will play out with the addition of characters, and the lack of others. For example, Lapis is still on her way to Homeworld, and Jasper is now on Earth, so they never meet. Nor do they fuse, and Malachite doesn't terrorize Watermelon Island. Steven also knows about the Cluster ahead of time, and his powers will greatly influence events to play out differently. You get it, lots of things to go into consideration when changing the time line. My head hurts...**

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading! Hope you have a good day or night! (Audible Wink)**


	3. Early Encounters

**Authors Notes:**

**Gentlemen! Behold, a new Steven Universe fanfiction chapter!  
And it's short, too short!  
Steve bring in the, Authors Notes!  
Gotta bring up that word count!  
Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Sorry about that by the way. This chapter is probably going to be the shortest in the story, so no need to worry... I hope.**  
**I Also edited chapter numero uno, to space it out a bit more due to some complaints, but in all honesty I should have done that before I posted chapter two, so that's neither here nor there. Thanks for bringing that to my attention nonetheless.**

**Have a good read, and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Early Encounters

Steven panicking at his current predicament, was unsure on how to proceed. He was treading unfamiliar waters now. How many future events did he change with this single action? He stared at the large intimidating gem named Jasper, and could not for the life of him think of a way to go about this situation. He was deep in thought as he was snapped back to reality with a booming voice.

In front of him stood Jasper, closer than before, repeating her question with more authority.

"Who are you two!?"

Steven unsure what to say hesitated. Unable to find the right words, he remained silent with a look of fear on his face.

Spinel meanwhile shyly hid behind Steven as best as she could, with her being taller than him. Unfamiliar with other gems, she was unsure how to act around others, since she was secluded in the Garden with only Pink Diamond, and then being left alone for almost six thousand years. Her social skills were a little rusty.

Steven was about to answer when Jasper stood closer and leaned over him with her voice raised.

"One last time, who are you two!?"

Spinel not liking the way this new gem was speaking to her best friend, stood up from behind Steven, furrowing her eyebrows and clenching her fist. Jasper noticed Spinels posture, but her attention was brought back down to Steven as he finally spoke.

"I-I'm Steven, and this is Spinel."

Jasper looked at Steven with a confused face.

"What's a Steven, and what's a Spinel?"

Peridot walked beside Jasper with hologram screens pulled up. Steven looked over at her, still uncomfortable with her height.

"I'm assuming this Steven is a human, unless it's a new species that overtook humans as the dominant species. As for the Spinel... They're an Era One production. Toys for the Diamonds. Court jesters. By the looks of her color, she belonged to Pink Diamond."

Peridot glanced over at Spinel's gem, and her eyes widened slightly in intrigue.

"Her cut is perfect, that's the Diamonds for you."

Steven couldn't help but wince at how dryly Peridot relayed the information to Jasper. Her calling Spinel a 'Toy' didn't sit right with him. He glanced back at Spinel who had something of a scowl on her face.

Jasper looks over to Spinel, with something one would call sympathy, or as close as she could get to it anyway.

"Must have been left behind after my Diamonds shattering. What I wouldn't have given to have been there. I would have beaten Rose Quartz into the ground while protecting my Diamond."

Jasper looks down at Steven with a disgusted look on her face.

"Rose shattered her for what, these humans?"

Jasper leaned over Steven with a sinister smile.

"Pathetic."

Jasper threw a punch at Steven which he blocked with his shield.

"What the-"

Jasper was mildly surprised by the fact that her punch was blocked by this human, but what really caught her attention was the shield.

"That's R-"

Jasper was suddenly sent reeling back. Peridot gasping in surprise. Steven turned and saw Spinel had launched a punch at her. Spinel was beginning to stretch herself out like she normally did when agitated.

"Keep your mitts to yourself!"

Steven turned to Spinel with his hands up trying to block her from anymore fighting.

"Wait, we don't need to fight. We can settle this peacefully."

Spinel looked down at him with worry,"But Steven..."

Their moment was cut off with a loud thud as Jasper step forward chuckling to herself.

"To think Rose was still here after all this time, but is with that ridiculous form?"

Jasper proceeded to summon her helmet and stand battle ready.

"No matter, looks like I get to beat you down after all!"

Steven holds his hands up at Jasper pleadingly trying to defuse the situation.

"Wait, I'm not my mom. I'm not Rose Quartz. If we can all just calm down, I'll be able to explain everything. We don't have to fight!"

Jasper lunges at Steven, and Spinel rushes passed him to repel his aggressor. Steven stood there as he witnessed Spinel and Jasper clash.

The fight was a spectacle to behold for sure. Spinel was using the pillars to slingshot herself around the Homeworld warp platform to evade Jaspers attacks, but to also keep her momentum up to land hit and run attacks. This reminded Steven of Spinels attack from the future.

Jasper on the other hand was stuck on the defensive. Being incapable of catching Spinel, who was to quick. She would be able to catch her with a roll out, but there was too little platform to maneuver for the large gem. Which would mean falling off into the ocean. It wasn't a danger to her, but Rose would use that opportunity to get away.

Steven stood there, unsure what to do. There was no stopping the fight at this point, so he decided he would need to poof them, and persuade them one at a time. Poofing Jasper would take some effort. He remembered he never actually poofed Jasper before until she became corrupted, but even then, Peridot was the one that poofed her. He then remembered Peridot was here too. He looked to the other side of the platform and saw that Peridot was just staring on, like a deer in the head lights. Unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I didn't sign up for this. I'm reporting this and getting reinforcements!"

Before Peridot could reach the Homeworld Warp, Spinel had swung Jasper right on top of it, breaking it in the process. Peridot looked in horror as her salvation had just crumbled to pieces in front of her.

"Look what you've done you CLODS! Now we can't return back to Homeworld!"

Jasper stood up with debris falling off her, and grabbed Peridot by the collar.

"Stop complaining and give me support!"

She dropped her and dashed back toward Spinel. Peridot gave her a reluctant look and started charging her blaster from her limb enhancer.

Steven knew he couldn't keep standing on the side lines. Both Peridot as she is now, and Jasper would be too much for Spinel to handle. He looked toward one of the working warp pads and thought about getting the other gems for help, but that would mean leaving Spinel here to fend for herself. He couldn't do that to her. So he made up his mind.

He ran up to Spinels side and summoned his shield.

"Don't worry Spinel, I'm here."

Spinel looked down at him and smirked.

"Took ya long enough."

Steven gave her a reassuring nod.

"What are friends for?"

Hearing those words got a big grin out of Spinel. She then nodded as they both looked forward as Jasper rushed them, and Peridot aimed her shots.

The fight went on for awhile as Spinel helped dodge Jasper's attacks, and Steven blocked Peridots shots. His fight with Spinel back in the Garden, and his lack of sleep was starting to get to him. He was beginning to feel the fatigue as the fight progressed. His reactions were getting slower, causing Spinel to work harder to keep up with the pace of the fight.

Just as Steven was about to lose hope, the warp pad activated, causing everyone to look back at it. The fighting coming to a complete halt. They all stared as the light dissipated and three gems showed up.

Pearl was the first to react as she pointed at Steven.

"Look, there he is!"

They ran off the warp pad toward him, but stopped immediately when the whole of the situation presented itself to them.

"Steven what's going on here, and-"

Pearls eyes widened as she focused on the familiar figure.

"S-Spinel?"

Spinel stunned at the realization caused her to start shaking from frustration.

"You!? She took 'you' with her!?"

She used the building frustration and threw a punch at Jasper while she was distracted with the other gems arrival.

Garnet noticed the exchange, and summoned her gauntlets.

"You'll explain later, but first we need to help Steven."

Pearl nodded as she drew her spear, and Amethyst summoned her whip. Jasper recovered from Spinels sucker punch, and looked on in aggravation as more foes appeared.

"I don't have time for this." Jasper said as she pulled out a destablizer.

Steven saw this, and remembered when Jasper first appeared on Earth. How quickly everyone around him fell from the weapon. He turned to everyone to warn them of the danger.

"Look out everyone, don't let her hit you with that."

Everyone looked to him and nodded in affirmation. Jasper lunged at Spinel who jumped back and grabbed Steven. She then dodged another attack from Jasper by jumping away toward the other gems. Grouping up with them.

"We need to avoid getting hit by that at all cost, while also dealing with Jasper and Peridot."

Pearl leaned close to Steven while still facing the immediate threat.

"Steven how d-"

Steven cut her off knowing what she was going to ask.

"I'll explain later, but first-"

He looked forward to Jasper who was in the middle of rushing them down. All the gems dispersed in different directions.

In the commotion, Pridot tried her best to go unnoticed and ran from warp pad, but each one she jumped on didn't work.

"Ugh, does nothing work on this crummy planet!"

She was suddenly tied up, causing her to the ground. She turned as she was pounced on by Amethyst.

"Get off of me you clod!"

Peridot began to struggle, but soon figured out it was pointless as she was completely wrapped up by Amethysts whip.

"Hey guys, I got this one!" Amethyst yelled to the other gems.

After dodging another attempt by Jasper, Garnet nodded.

"That's one down, now how do we deal with this one."

Steven knew as long as Jasper had that destabelizer, the gems couldn't get near her. He looked on as Jasper kept on the attack, and saw an opening. He threw himself at her in an attempt to grab the weapon.

Noticing his approach, Jasper threw a punch at him, which was blocked with his shield. She then used the destabelizer to disrupt his shield in which Steven, having closed the distance, grabbed the weapon and snapped it.

Jasper looked on in anger as her advantage was broken right in front of her. Jasper then kicked Steven square in the chest, knocking the air out of him and causing him to fly off the platform. The gems and Spinel looked on in horror as he disappeared over the edge.

"Steven!" They all screamed.

Steven broke through the surface of the water and began to sink down into the depths. Without the strength or air to save himself, he began losing consciousnesses. His vision became blurred, the last thing he saw was what looked like a hand reaching out for him before it all went black.

* * *

**Who boy! Look at that can of worms! Spinel and Pearl meeting under different circumstances was one of the many things I wondered about. The conversations to be had confronting Pearl about Pinks choice of toys to bring and not to bring. Reminds me of Andy from Toy Story choosing between Woody and Buzz.**

** What happened after Steven blacked out? Find out next time next... week... ish? On Steven Gem Z!**

**I don't think I'm cut out for fight scenes. I can imagine it, but it's difficult putting things into words. Being bad with words doesn't help either. Brain no work good.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you would. Thank you all, and have a good day and/or night!**


End file.
